Family Comes First, Right?
by AbayJ
Summary: Added 2-5- Like I said in the chapter b4 this one that I wouldn't post anymore Journey stories sorry I am going back on that, it is just that I see a lot of Jiz fics, and not enough Journey ones, So I want to add my Journey ones here once again, please RR
1. Chapter One

Special Author's Note: I have been reading some of the reviews Liason and Journey fans have been leaving, including myself. Yesterday my friend called me up; we have been friends since 5th grade. Long time. She is a Liason fan and I have made it very clear that I am Journey fan, but when we talk about GH, we avoid the topics of those two. We focused on the teens, the Luke and Laura, some of our dream couple, we both do not like Alexis but we love the idea of Skye. I have left a mean review that said I hate Liason Bitchs, she called me up and said you hate me and called me a bitch. I realized that I should have not said that. I do hate Liason and Liz but maybe we should not flame each other. I love Fan Fiction Net but maybe Liason stories should go to Liason sites and Journey stories should go to Journey sites. FF.Net should have stories such as the Teens, dream couples, past couples, Sax, Sexis, Carson, GQ, SkyN, Sonny/Skye or Soke, Nik/Em, Zem, Jia, Zia, Nia, and things like that. Not Liason or Journey. People do get hurt by the comments that we put on reviews. I think it maybe better if we just keep our opinions to ourselves and move our stories to sites that our about that couple but that is only my final opinion on these topics and this is the last story or chapter I post of my Journey fic on this site, I will still post my stories with original Characters such as Of All the People Why You. My Soke stories such as The Real Thing and Only Once. My Jax and Courtney story. I will post my Journey fics at the Journey Online, and Journey Online Messages Board. The Love Nest as JandC4ever. This is just my advice to Liason and Journey fans.  
  
P.S. Can not get in trouble my note is with the Chapter.  
  
Back Round for the Fic: Okay this idea was also playing around in my head so here we go. Courtney did come to Port Charles to find her father but instead of her father being Mike, it is Sonny. Jason is back but has never met Courtney. Carly and Courtney get along great. Just like sister. Courtney and Sonny get along great. He loves to have her as his daughter and she has just started to call him dad. She live in Penthouse 1 right next to Jason empty one. She is not dating any one. Oh and Courtney is 21 and Sonny is about the age he is now 40 or 41. Jason is about 29 and Carly is about 35 or 36. Morgan has already been born and is 3 and Michael is 9. So here is Chapter One, tell me if you want me to cont.  
  
Chapter One  
  
"That was so much fun." Carly said as she walked in the door. Courtney and her hadn't hit off great but now they were insepertable. Courtney said that she was like the sister and mother she never had and to Carly, Courtney was like the sister and Daughter she never had. They did everything together. The shopped, talk about guys, and drove Sonny nuts.  
  
"Yeah, I love that skirt I got but dad won't," Courtney laughed. It was true. The skirt stopped about mid thigh and had a small slit in the back. The red halter-top she had on was sexy, but not overly.  
  
"Hey. How are two of my three favorite girls." Sonny asked as he came down the stairs. He loved Courtney. He had three beautiful children. Courtney and Morgan were his little girls and Michael was his only son. His family was complete almost, all he needed was his best friend and the man who like a brother to him, Jason and he was home but that was going to be Carly surprise.  
  
"We're good, me and Carly spent all your money but that what daughters and wives are for," she said with a smile. "I had fun Carly and give my love to Mikey and Morgan but I am tired and going to go get some Z's."  
  
"Okay that's cool. I am going to go try these outfits on Morgan. I love you," Carly said the woman she thought as a daughter and a sister. When she was done with her good-byes, she went upstairs where her babies were.  
  
Sonny walked his daughter to the door and kissed her on the cheek, "Rest well and be ready for dinner by 8 sharp," he said.  
  
"Dad I was just going to stay into tonight, watch a movie and curl up on the couch you know," she told him.  
  
"Nonsense, I have a surprise for Carly and I want you here so be here at 8 got that."  
  
"Yes all mighty one," she said with a laugh, and went out the door. She said hello to the guard at her door. She went into her penthouse and closed her door. He penthouse was simply decorated with colors of cream, white and beige.  
  
She moved over to her white velvet sofa and sat down. It had been a long day and when you go shopping with Carly, it was even longer. It was now 4, four hours until she had to be at her dad's.  
  
She loved to be able to call some one that. Sonny was the best dad a girl could ask for, he might be a tad over protective but he meant well. Sure she had not gone on a date in awhile because once news had spread that she was big bad Sonny Corinthos daughter, any guys that had wanted to go out with her were gone. It made he laugh now but she did miss the company of a man.  
  
She got up and went to her room, and set her alarm for six and fell into her bed. Into a deep, sleep.  
  
/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/  
  
"Oh my god Jason you back," Carly shouted as he best friend came through the door and launched into his arms.  
  
Jason laughed and hugged his friend. "I missed you to Carly."  
  
"Oh Jason so much has happen since you been gone. You should see Morgan and Michael, their getting so big and Courtney of my god you have to see her. She is so beautiful."  
  
Jason looked confused at the name and looked at Sonny, "I'll explain when she gets here. She should have been here a half an hour ago. That is strange, I better go see where she is."  
  
"Let Jason," Carly said. Courtney and Jason would be perfect together.  
  
"I don't know, Courtney doesn't know him, she might kick box his ass."  
  
"Hey, that is it, I am going over there, where is she," he asked.  
  
"She is in the penthouse by yours."  
  
"Okay, be back in a few mins," he left the penthouse and went over to penthouse one. "Hey Marco can you let me in?" he asked the guard.  
  
"Of Course Mr. Morgan," he opened the door and he went in the penthouse. The penthouse was just like his but it looked like a home, with pictures, and knick-knacks. He looked for the owner of this place but did not see anyone on the bottom floor, so he climbed the stairs. He heard a radio playing some soft rock station and open the door to see a woman sprawled out in the bed. She was gorgeous. Long blonde hair and a beautiful body. 'What are you doing Morgan, you're here to make sure she makes it to Sonny' he went over to woman and tap he shoulder, when he did the woman sat right up and twisted his arm around his back.  
  
"Who the fuck are you?" she asked as she stood behind him.  
  
A/N: Was it any good tell me if you want me to continue. Love, Ashley. 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
"Who in the fuck are you?" Courtney yelled as tighten her grip around his arm. This guy was hot but what in the hell was he doing in her room. No one knew looked like this, if they did he would be in her bedroom locked up as her sex slave. "I asked you who in the fuck are you, now tell me before for I call a guard."  
  
"They won't do nothing to me, I am their boss also," the man said.  
  
"Oh they won't will they, do you have any goddamn idea who in the hell I am. My god my father would kill you himself, or at least send his absent enforcer to kill you. I am Courtney Corinthos. You know the big bad mob boss, yeah I am his daughter so you don't want to fuck with me," but you can fuck me, she added silently to herself. She would love to give him a go.  
  
'Oh my god, she did not just say Corinthos did she no, no that must be some mistake, the only daughter Sonny had is Morgan, no Courtney is not his daughter is she,' Jason thought to himself. "Corinthos?" he asked. Was that his voice? It sounded like a damn squeak.  
  
"Oh yeah tough boy ain't so tough now is he," she said as she pushed him forward and kicked him in his ribs. "Don't you dare take me lightly you dumbass."  
  
Jason felt the air go out of himself when she kicked him. 'Goddamn she doesn't need Johnny, Marco, Max or any of the other guards. Why didn't Sonny tell me this was his daughter.' He saw her getting ready to kick him again he stopped her with a hand to her foot. "I'm Jason Morgan, you know Sonny's right hand, Sonny's Enforcer, Anger boy, the brain damaged Quartermaine, and the Jason Carly probably told you all about."  
  
Courtney felt her cheeks heat up, this was the Jason Carly talked about like a god, the Jason that Michael called uncle Jason, the Jason Morgan called Jay Jay and the Jason thought as a brother and son. Oh my god I have just beaten up the Jason Morgan. "I am so sorry, I.....I didn't know you were. I should have knew Marco wouldn't have let anyone dangerous in but.......I didn't know you were back, I mean I have heard so much about you, you sister Emily is getting married and I am one of her bridesmate, we both go to PCU she's great and so Nikolas but you must know all this, I'm sorry once a again but when I get nervous I blabber," she said. She was about to say something when he held a finger up to her mouth and shook his head no.  
  
"It's okay, look it's my fault and you did the right thing, I should have told you who I was. Sonny........um I mean you dad wanted me to come get you, he said you're a half an hour late. So.....we better get over there," damn she was beautiful Jason thought to himself, the full lips, those curves, and oh those eyes, you could get lost in the beautiful eyes. 'Stop Morgan this is your bosses daughter, she is more trouble then you need.'  
  
"Um yeah just tell Sonny I'll be there in a few and again I am sorry. If I knew who you were, I would have....you know not hurt you," she said. She still looked worried, like he was mad at her.  
  
He wasn't mad at her, he was mad at himself, he shouldn't be attract to her. He wasn't allowed to be attract to her. Sonny would never let him date her. Never. He needed to get that thought out of his head. "Yeah I'll tell him but don't me to long, you know how impatient Sonny........your dad is," damn that was going to take some getting used to. Sonny shouldn't have a daughter that looked this good. She should be short, fat, wear those thick glasses, or at least look like a Elizabeth, no curves or something but oh no Sonny had to have a goddess as a sister.  
  
"Yeah I know, I'll be there soon."  
  
Jason looked at her when she spoke which was a big no, no. All it made him want to do was throw her on the bed a ravished more. God he needed to get out of there before he got even more aroused. "Um.......um yeah I'll tell him, see you soon Courtney."  
  
"Yeah you too Jason," she said as she watched him walk out the door. Damn he was fine, it took all her will power not to take him by the neck of his shirt, pull him to the bed, push him down , straddle him, and ride him hard. 'Oh my god I am thinking dirty thoughts about a man who works for my father, a man that I will never have a chance with. I need to get him out of my head. When he looks at me he will see a little sister, some one he has to protect. A job. Get over him Corinthos and get over him fast. ' She thought as she pulled out her baby blue sun dress and baby blue sandals. 'Get over him, you don't need a man. Get over him and his damn fine body. Get over him and his sexy blue eyes. Get over Jason Morgan,' she kept repeating as she got dress, if only the part of her body that was so damp for him would listen.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jason walked into Penthouse 4, mad as hell. How dare Sonny not tell him that Courtney was his daughter. Maybe he could have prepared himself for what he saw, for what he felt. "SONNY!" he yelled.  
  
Sonny came from the kitchen, "What Jason, where's Courtney?," he asked looking around. Then he looked at Jason. He looked pissed about something and it took a lot to ruffle Jason's feathers. "What's wrong man?"  
  
"You fucking lied to me," Jason said. As he said Carly come behind me and slapped, his ass and he jumped.  
  
"Do not use that kind of language in my house, there are children living here," she said and she walked over to the door and pointed to upstairs. "I'm going to go see Court and see if she needs any help."  
  
"Watch her right kick, it's a killer," Jason said as he rubbed his ass with one hand and use the other to rub his sore ribs as Sonny and Carly laughed at him. "it isn't funny, she dangerous," 'in more ways then you would know' he added to himself.  
  
Carly left as he was in deep thought about a massage being given by a hot blonde that lived right next door to him, with curves is all the right places and high firm breast that he wanted to just bury his head in. "Hey man, Jason come back to earth," Sonny said as he waved his hand in his face.  
  
"Yeah, yeah sorry, just kind of spaced there."  
  
"Now tell me in god name did I lie to you about?" Sonny asked.  
  
Jason felt his anger begin to boil again. "What did you lie about, I'll tell what you lied about. WHY IN THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU HAD A GODDAMN DAUGHTER!"  
  
A/N: Any good. Tell me if you want more. Love, Ashley 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three  
  
"Sonny, why in the hell didn't you tell me you had a fucking daughter?" Jason asked a bit more calmly then before. He needed to stay calm if he did not want Sonny to get the wrong idea, which would be true. Courtney got to him; she was so different from all the other girls he had been with, except maybe Carly. She was tough, feisty, smart and sarcastic. She could take care of herself; she didn't need no one to save her. She was also gorgeous, she was skinny, but she wasn't fat. She had curves and in all the right places to.  
  
Sonny looked at his friend; he had no idea why he was so mad he seemed to have a problem with Courtney being his daughter. If he did well fuck him, Courtney was his daughter and if he had to he would choose her over him, "Why is it a problem that she is my daughter Jason?" he asked in a cool voice.  
  
Jason looked at his best friend, what was his problem? Did he pick up on his attraction to Courtney, did he pick up the sexual tension he was feeling right now? No he couldn't, he couldn't, could he? "Look Sonny, there is no problem, I guess I wanted to know. I mean I thought, since we were best friends you would trust me with this information."  
  
"I do trust you Jason, I thought I would tell you when you got home. I mean I have only known since this past year, and half the time I couldn't get a hold of you," he told his best friend.  
  
~*~  
  
Carly walked into her best friend apartment, and looked at Courtney who was sitting on the couch, looking at nothing particular from what she could tell. She went over to her and put her arms around her neck. Leaned down and whispered in her ear, "A penny for you thoughts."  
  
"I was just thinking about Jas.......stuff," Courtney tried to cover up but she had already seen the smile on her friends face and sat back. She knew that they were going to have a long talk. God she really hadn't wanted to leak out that information to Carly. Knowing Carly she would be overjoyed that her best friend was interested in her other best friend but there could be no relationship since her father was her boss. They could never get together. Her father would never allow it, that was all she thought about since he had left. She wanted to get to know Jason better but they would never be able to. She wasn't sure she could be his friend with out wanting to jump his bones.  
  
"Stuff huh, would that stuff be almost 6 feet tall, blonde hair, spiking in the front, sexy as hell, and sweet?" she asked. Carly knew her friend was thinking about Jason, I mean they would be perfect for her. She was nothing like Saint Robin, or Muffin but more like her. The type of woman that Jason needed, someone that kept him on his toes. "Come on, you were thinking about Jason weren't you, I think you too would be perfect for each other."  
  
"Carly I am pretty sure he never want to see me again after what I did to him. He walks in I twist his arm behind his back, kicks him in his ribs, then almost kicks him in his face. I mean I was about to ruin that face. Come on I was like a total bitch to him, do you really thinks he wants to see me again?" of course he didn't want to see me again. I kicked his ass, not to mention probably hurt his pride. All the guys she went out with were intimated by her, mostly by her father and the fact that she could kick their ass.  
  
Carly didn't believe for one second that Jason didn't want to see her, if anything he wanted to see her. He liked Courtney, she knew that already, just the way he came in and yelled at Sonny. "Come on you and Jason would be perfect for each other, I mean you are both tough, smart, sweet, caring, and can both take care of yourself. I have hated all of Jason girlfriends, mostly because they are not tough a enough for him. He needs some one like you."  
  
"Carly you know that Sonny would never let me and Jason be together."  
  
"Yes he would, Jason could protect you, he would respect you, he care about you. Come on Courtney."  
  
"Carly NO! Okay I mean Sonny will say no and I do not want to get in a relationship anyway right now, I am still in school and helping you run the club, I have no time for a boyfriend," Courtney told her. She knew that Sonny would never allow Jason to date her, why didn't Carly see it.  
  
"Okay, okay, let's just head over to dinner, before Sonny comes looking for us."  
  
The two women got up from the couch and walked to the door. 'This is going to be bad, how will I be able to sit at a table with his and not want to jump across it and grab him and fuck him right on that table,' she thought to herself. This was going to hard, very hard.  
  
~*~  
  
Jason turned as he heard the door open, when he looked he saw Carly and Courtney come through the door. He knew already knew this was going to be bad, but when he say what she was wearing, he knew it was going to be ten times worst. That dress, oh god that dress. All it was, was a plain light blue dress, but she made it look like the naughtiest lingerie. It hugged all the right place, damn all he wanted too was go to her and run his hands up and down all those curves, getting to know all the personally. He heard a voice and realized it was Sonny's. 'Damn I hope he didn't catch me gawking at his daughter.'  
  
"Jason, Jason say hello to my daughter please."  
  
When Jason snapped out of his thoughts and pulled his graze away from Courtney body he saw Sonny with a scowl on his face, Courtney blushing, and Carly snickering. He held at his hand to Courtney, "Hello once again Courtney," he said. He only hoped it sounded normal to everyone else and not as husky as it sounded to himself. 


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four  
  
Courtney took his much larger hand into hers and gave it a soft shake. It felt like some one had just shocked her, she felt parts of her dampen and harden. She hoped her nipples were not visible through her dress. No one had turned her on this fast in her life. She still hadn't made eye contact with him. Mostly afraid what she would feel. Last time she looked into the blue orbs she got lost in them, not a real good thing. Especially standing in front of your father.  
  
As she pulled her hand away from his, she let her fingers linger on his rough palms. His hands even turned her on. Large worked roughed hands. She wondered what magic he could work with those hands. She felt her womanhood begin to pulse with wanting. She looked at him and smile, "Nice to see you again also Jason," she looked away from his eyes quickly and looked into her fathers. Eyes showed his dislike at the way they were acting. "Um...dad I'm going to get Morgan and Michael if you don't mind?" she asked him, and looked at Carly.  
  
"No.....no I don't mind," he said, cracking a small grin at her. 'Well at least this will give me some time to think,' she thought to herself. She started to walk up the stairs, she felt Jason gaze on her and it made her tingle. When had a man ever make her tingle just by looking at her? When had a man made her wet wanting him by a simple handshake? When had a man made her blush from looking at her? Never, that was when.  
  
"Sonny, why don't you go help her. I want to talk to Jason about something," Carly said we an amused voice. At that moment, Courtney decided to kill her stepmother. She was going to kill her slowly. She stopped at the third step and turned. Carly shot her an innocent smile and Courtney gave her a scowl. Dammit, if she told him.......lord this night was getting better and better.  
  
"Yeah I like that," he father said and climbed the stair. Well ax the idea for thinking. She already knew her father was going to play twenty questions. This was going to be so much fun. Yippee yay. 'I hate my life,' Courtney said to herself and walked up the stairs her father right behind her.  
  
~*~  
  
Jason had seen that smile before, Carly was matchmaking. Dammit, he loved Carly like a sister but she always had to interfere in his life, always. Courtney and him would simply not work. There was the fact she was Sonny's daughter, the fact he didn't want a relationship, and the fact that he was pretty sure they were not each others favorite person. "NO Carly," he said in a firm voice. Maybe if he said no now she would actually listen but he doubted.  
  
"Jason, come on I saw the way you were looking at her," Carly told him. It was true he was actractive her, he wanted her. Under him preferbly but he couldn't give into that. Courtney deserve a man who would give him her forever, not a few good nights in bed. That was all he was offering. He didn't have time for a wife or the need for a wife.  
  
"Okay so I want her. I will give you that. I mean who wouldn't want her but I do not want a relationship," Jason tried to reason with Carly. 'Why does she always try to interfere,' Jason thought to himself. "Carly the answer is no, so just forget about it, please," he was almost begging her. He did not need this now. He had to focuased on keeping his buddy in check and not giving everyone a show.  
  
~*~ "So what's going on between you and Jason," her father asked her. How was she to answer that without giving herself away? She looked at Morgan and picked her up. She could tell him that she was just in need of a lay but that isn't something you tell you father. She could tell him that Jason was so fucking sexy that she wanted nothing more then to jump his bones but that wouldn't work either. So I guess it was the old stand by. Lying and denying anything and everything that had to do with her and her feelings for Jason.  
  
"Nothing dad, why?" she sucked at lying, she needed to keep her back to her father so she took Morgan to the bathroom. "Mor, give me your hands and I'll wash them for you sweetie," she grabbed a wash clothe from the linen closet. God she prayed this worked. She really wasn't in the mood to deal with this shit. When she turned after washing Morgan's hands and faces her father brown eyes, she saw the disbelief in them. 'Please, please, please god let him just drop this,' she said over and over to herself.  
  
"Okay, it was nothing just my fatherly over protection," he said with a smile. When he turned to go get Michael, she let a long sigh. Then looked at Morgan.  
  
"At least someone loves me up there,"  
  
~*~  
  
She made it through dinner, so now she could get home. 'TO what a empty bed,' she said to herself. Maybe she should let Carly have her way; at least I could have him for a few days, who needs a relationship. She looked over at Carly; she had a wicked grin on her face. 'Please, please, please Carly be nice,' she pleaded with Carly silently.  
  
"Jason can you walk Courtney to her penthouse," Carly asked. 'Dammit' Courtney said silently.  
  
"That's okay Carly, I mean I am going to head out now and I am sure you still want to talk to Jason," Courtney tried to reason. She walked to the door and grabbed her purse.  
  
"No, no I'll take you home," Jason said as he stood up. Courtney wanted to yell and tell him to stay. Carly came up and gave her a hug.  
  
"Have fun tonight," she whispered in her ear. Then Courtney hugged her tighter.  
  
"I'm going to kill you," she said back. She was going to kill her slowly. Maybe with a knife. Maybe with a gun. Maybe with her own bare hands. Carly gave a little laugh and pulled back. Then Sonny gave her a little hug and a kiss on the cheek. When Jason went out the door behind of Courtney. He felt her looking at, his eyes making her warm. 'Welcome to my hell,' she thought to herself. 


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Six  
  
Jason walked out the door and followed Courtney's to her door. IT was so weird. She was Sonny's daughter, sometimes he wasn't sure it made since. He knew he was attracted to her but he couldn't follow through on that attraction. That would be betraying his best friend and mentor. But as he watched her hips naturally. The hips he wanted to grasp and pull against his own. When they reached the door, she turned around looking at him.  
  
"Would you like to come in?" she asked softly. Even her voice turned him on, it wasn't like anything he had ever felt before. No, woman's voice had ever made him want to grab her and have his wicked way with her. Never had he felt his control tested like this.  
  
"I don't think that is a good idea," if he came in he wasn't sure is he could control himself if he came in.  
  
"Why?" he knew she wasn't that innocent and he knew she knew exactly what she was doing. He gave her a stern look. He swore if he ever got his hands on her, he was going to put her over her knee and spank that sexy little ass. Teach her for teasing him like this. It took all his control he had not to do it now.  
  
"Just because, now look, scoot your cute little bottom in there, say good- bye and shut the door," he told her. She laughed and gave him a sly grin. The grin that said, try and make me.  
  
She moved closer to him, but still not touching him. "You think I have a cute bottom?" she asked. 'Oh yeah baby and a whole in hell lot more then just that ass,' he said to himself. Her whole body was cute as hell and he wanted it all.  
  
"Yeah, now will you please go inside so I can go home?" he was near pleading now. He couldn't take much more of this.  
  
"Fine, but your loss sexy," she said and before he could respond she was in the door.  
  
"She's right Morgan, it was your lost," with that he went to the elevator and let it close, leaning his head against the cold steal.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Courtney went up to her room. Why did she tease him, well she knew why, she wanted him more then she had ever wanted another man. The ringing of her cell went off, and she ran back down stairs to grab it. When she heard who was on the line she almost threw the cell and went and grabbed her to strangle her.  
  
"Sooooo is he there, are guys going to get your freak on," she almost laughed at her step mother. It was like she wanted them to have sex more then Courtney did.  
  
"Carly, calm down, and no he isn't here. He left, trust me I tired to get him to come in here but he wouldn't, he said he had to get home," she would just bet that he had to get home. Last time Carly had told her, he was dating some Elizabeth Webber. That whiny ass bitch that worked at Kelly's. He went to see her she bet. That was some shit. She was sexier and more beautiful then Lizabitch could ever be. It wasn't right. That was for God damn sure.  
  
"Look, he will come around. You are perfect for him," yeah right he wanted Liz.  
  
"Look I am tired, I am going to hit the sack, I have classes tomorrow. Let's get together for lunch though, okay?"  
  
"Sounds good I guess, talk to you later, love you."  
  
Love you too," she hung up. Now it was time to get some sleep. If she was able too. Without him invading her damn f*cking dreams. With his sexy ass body and he deep clear gray blue eyes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jason knocked on the door, of the only woman who was behind him a 100%, through thick and thin. "Hey," he told her.  
  
"Hey, what are you doing her Jason," she asked him with her soft voice.  
  
"I am not sure anymore, I just need to talk to you."  
  
"Come in, come in, I am so glad you are back home," she enveloped him in a hug and kissed his cheek.  
  
"Yeah, so I am, I think," they walked into the room. Maybe this was a mistake. Maybe this was the wrong time. The wrong thing to do.  
  
"Are you okay? You look sad, and angry," she could always see right through him. Always.  
  
"May I am," he told her. Putting is head back. "Maybe I am." 


End file.
